A night in Chicago
by MonumentForTheDead
Summary: Velma Kelly was used to wake up besides strangers in the morning, but this time was different... This time it wasn't a stranger...


**So, a short fic about my newest ship: VelmaxRoxie I hope you like it!****  
**

**By the way, I'm having a bit of writer's block with the Disney Villains Manor, so if you guys want to send me some reviews, telling me suggestions, I would love it!**

* * *

I woke up that morning with a single ray of sunlight that was hitting my face… Escaping from a gap on the heavy curtains…

Where was I? Apart from the small light coming from the window, everything was dark and hard to see… The only thing I could distinguish was the end of the bed that I was laying… That was probably a cheap hotel room…

Oh my, not again…

As my senses were slowly awakening, I felt a twinge of pain on both my temples… I sighed… There was a strange taste in my mouth, my vision was blurry and my eyelids felt heavy… The room smelled like booze, cigarettes and sex…

I must really stop doing those things…

When I finally gathered the will to get up from the bed, I felt something warm nuzzling just under my breasts, which, by the way were totally uncovered. I shot my eyes closed in surprise for some moments, and just when I got the courage to open them, I saw a bunch of hair… Blonde hair.

What the fuck…

They were soft against my skin and their ringlets looked like gold, reflecting the sun. The owner of the hair seemed to be very in peace… Breathing against my ribs, if I wasn't so damped, I would feel it's breath, slow and calm… But who was this person I've slept with?

Of course it could be just a random guy, I've met the night before, I was really used to wake up besides strangers in the morning, but usually I was the one in that position… The way that I was holding that person was like men hold women… That was pretty strange…

But then again, the hair that I was seeing was really strange too. It was too… I don't know, feminine? What men would wear that kind of blonde curly hair…?

Oh my sweet lord…

Blonde curly hair…

Roxie

No, no, no! It couldn't be possible! How the hell I ended up in bed with Roxie Hart? Just the thought of it is absurd but still, here it is... The unmistakable bunch of yellow hair. It even had her smell… I know it, because when we do the rehearsals for our routine I can feel it… It smells like strawberries or something. And when she's tired I can feel the smell of strawberries and sweat… I kind of like it sometimes…

Why am I even saying this?

But it was undeniable that that hair had a trace of that perfume, and I could even catch a glint on of sweat, coming from her…

But it wasn't her!

It couldn't possibly be her! What people would say about me if they discover? Please, anyone but Roxie, anyone but Roxie…

However, my thoughts were interrupted by the movements the person was making. Whoever it was, it was awaking.

When the person started to move against my bare skin, I felt small, delicate hands on both sides of my body, and I also felt a pair of breasts brushing on my stomach… Oh hell, so I've been with a girl after all? Well, as long as it not Roxie, it's okay…

"_What the…"_ The voice below my breasts was sleepy, but still soft, and it was certainly a girl's voice. But, oh my god, it sounded so much like Roxie… Please, let her not be Roxie…

The girl raised her head a bit, but I still couldn't see her face, for her hair was covering it. She exhaled lazily and I felt her hot breath on my belly just before she dropped her head completely making me loose my breath. Her face so buried against my skin I could even feel her eyelashes.

"_Hey, I can't breath!" _My voice escaped from my throat as a hoarse whisper, I pushed her head away angrily.

As she moved a little and opened her eyes, I could find all my fears and worries were true.

It was Roxie…

In her pathetic blurred make-up and heavy eyelids… In her pupils, I could see myself reflected.

In my pathetic blurred make-up and heavy eyelids… Oh fuck.

"_V… Velma…?"_ She stuttered , her voice muffled.

"_Oh shit, Roxie, what the… How did we…?" _Suddenly I found myself stuttering too. The vision of her baby-blue eyes kind of dazzled me.

"_I don't know!" _She got up a little with the help of her arms. She was still on top of me, but now her face was in the same level as mine.

And now she seemed very awaken.

_Don't scream! It seems my head is going to burst" _I reached a hand for my forehead, but I ended brushing one of her breasts.

I was expecting a gasp of surprise and anger, but I heard something different coming from her lips… Perhaps because of the extreme pain that tortured my temples, maybe she was just angry and confused as me.

She looked down a bit, but raised her head quickly to give me a furious look.

"_How did that happened? I hate you!"_ She got up from the bed in a quick move that proved to be a bad choice, because she stumbled across the room until she reached for a wall to balance herself _"I'm feeling so sick…"_

"_Yeah, I know you hate me kid, the question here is how did we get into bed last night" _I finally got up from the bed as well, to trip on a bottle on the floor, next to it, laid a pair of pink panties… they weren't mine…

"_I think I found the guilty…" _I picked the bottle and showed to her from the other side of the room.

"_I would never drink that much!"_ She almost screamed, making my head pulse

I held my head on my hands and shot her an annoyed look_ "I told you not to scream!" _I sighed heavily as I calmed down _"Apparently we both drank a little too much"_

"_But I don't remember a thing…" _She stretched her back and I discovered big bruises and bite marks all over her shoulders, tights and breasts…

Well, I didn't know I was that violent when drunk…

"_Shit…"_ To my surprise we both whispered, looking at each other's body. I slowly discovered that I also had bruises and nail marks, drawn gracefully around my stomach, going in the direction of my legs…

I kept staring at her, until she started to move uncomfortably, looking at the floor, apparently looking for something.

"_Can you… Uh… Give me my panties? I guess they're on your side…" _She was so embarrassed. I could see that… She always plays with her fingers when feeling embarrassed. That's cute…

"_Sure…"_ I nodded slowly, reaching for her undergarments that I threw at her.

We kept on this throwing things at each other, until we were dressed in our lingerie. We stared at each other awkwardly for some long moments until I managed to say something.

"_Roxie…"_

"_It never happened"_ She interrupted me with a determined voice.

For the first time in my life, I felt bad for something Roxie had said… I was expecting her to say something different. How it never happened? Some of her bruises could even turn into scars, and she still manages to say it never happened? I could never forget that… Actually, I didn't want to forget…

Because deep down in my mind I wanted that to happen again.

I wanted to wake up next to Roxie Hart again, and again…

"_Yeah… It never happened…" _I nodded at her and turned to go to the bathroom.

After all, I was Velma Kelly and she was Roxie Hart, we were meant to hate each other…

* * *

**There you are! I think I made both of them a little too OC, but i'll improve that...**

**Also, I'd love some reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
